nesariafandomcom-20200213-history
Phenotypes
Only Human phenotypes are included here. Nesarian The Nesarian (or Nesarid) phenotype is largely homogenous, with minor regional deviations. They are very similar to the Anglo-Saxon phenotype, shown in the pictures. Nesarians have fair skin, a high forehead, a long straight nose with a gentle bridge and tip, wavy light hair (with a high prevalence of blondness and red-headedness), and a somewhat rounded jaw. They have a high prevalence of blue and green eyes. They are medium-skulled (mesocephalic). They are ectomorphic (more lean), mesomorphic (more muscular) and fairly tall. Northern This variation is found in Capitalia, Wallshire, Mountaingate and western Infrishire. These people typically have slightly more defined jaws. Cortathian This variation is found in Cortathshire and eastern Infrishire. These people typically have more rounded jaws. Southern This variation is found in Zatholshire and Dongrishire. These people typically have slightly darker skin and hair. Nesarian Elvic The Nesarian Elvic phenotype came about from interbreeding between Nesarians and Elves and as such they have many Elvish traits. They are fairly similar to the Atlantid phenotype, shown in the pictures, except with invariably lighter and brighter hair, slightly darker skin and slightly slanted eyes. Elvics have light olive skin, a narrow sloping forehead, a long convex nose, and wavy light hair (with a very high prevalence of blondness and red-headedness). They have compressed cheekbones and they are medium-high skulled (orthocranic). They possess long ears, and they have a very high prevalence of blue, green and amber eyes, which are slightly slanted. They are ectomorphic (more lean), slightly mesomorphic (more muscular) and tall. They also have little body hair. This variation is only found in Eshérshire and the surrounding regions which had Elvish mixture. Due to the varying levels of Elvish heritage in Eshérshire, it is hard to give a phenotype which accurately describes all of it - there are some very Human areas which resemble the Nesarian phenotype, and other very Elvish areas who display few Human traits and could still be accurately labelled as Elves. Typically the "Elvishness" of an area can be seen by the hair colour - more Elvish areas will have more varied and vibrant hair colours, and the most Elvish colours will still have the bizarre hair colours of the Elves such as bright amber, light pink and light blue. Those with more Elvish ancestry typically also have a more pronounced eye slant, however the Eshérian Elves always had less of an eye slant than the High Elves. Avamorian The Avamorian (or Avamorid) phenotype is distantly related to the Estemorian phenotype. They are very similar to the Litorid phenotype, shown in the pictures. This refers to the native Human population of Avamoria, not the Elves who colonised the region beginning in the late 3rd century BC or those who mixed with them, who are usually similar to the Nesarian Elvic phenotype but with slightly darker skin and more oval-shaped faces. Avamorians have light brown skin, straight or curly black or brown hair, prominent slightly convex noses and oval-shaped faces. They have dark eyes. They are mildly high-skulled (hypsicranic) . They are ectomorphic (more lean) and fairly tall. Draconic The Draconic (or Draconid) phenotype is closely related to the Avamorian phenotype. They are very similar to the Proto-Nordid phenotype, shown in the pictures. Draconics have fair skin, a high forehead, a long prominent straight nose, wavy light hair (with a high prevalence of blondness), and a marked chin. They typically have weak facial hair. They have a high prevalence of blue eyes. They are somewhat high-skulled (hypsicranic) and long-skulled (dolichocephalic). They are mesomorphic (more muscular) and tall. Frifolkian The Frifolkian (or Frifolkid) phenotype is very similar to the Norid phenotype, shown in the pictures. Frifolkians have fair skin, a broad and high forehead, and a sturdy but round chin. They have wavy light and often red hair and usually blue or grey eyes, with a long, usually convex nose. They are broad-skulled (brachycephalic) and somewhat high-skulled (hypsicranic). They are mesomorphic (more muscular) and fairly tall. Along the border with the rest of Estemoria this phenotype becomes harder to define, as while the Frifolkians are largely genetically distinct, along the border there are significantly varying degrees of mixture with the Estemorian phenotype described below. Estemorian The Estemorian phenotype is somewhat similar to the Pre-Slavic phenotype, shown in the pictures. Estemorians have fair skin skin, low, wide faces and smallish egg-shaped heads. They typically have strong facial hair. They have wavy or straight brown, rarely blond hair with usually brown eyes. They typically have a depressed concave nose. They have skulls of generally average proportions (mesocephalic) and are fairly high-skulled (hypsicranic). They are mesomorphic (more muscular) and are relatively short. Rekyenian This variation is found in the Rekyena region and northern Baeruthia. These people typically have rounder eyes with a high prevalence of amber pupils and light hair. They are also somewhat taller. Osdarthian TBC Qaateeni TBC Akkanurian TBC Indissian TBC